


The Visit

by ScarlettPaige



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Past Friendship, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettPaige/pseuds/ScarlettPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde just got home from a long day working on a case with no leads to find an unexpected visitor waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visit

Nick let himself into his apartment sighing in exhaustion. The day’s investigation fruitless at every turn. The red fox was beginning to feel a slight agitation at the lack of progress in his endeavors. Even his street smarts, a knowledge that had long become habit even as a police officer, were failing him in that moment. Judy, the bright and ever optimistic bunny officer, was also seemingly dispirited in their absence of results. Not to mention the chief…Nick groaned at the memory of what had happened earlier that afternoon in the cape buffalo’s office. Nick closed the door trying to also shut out his thoughts along with the world outside of his small apartment.

He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes when he realized that he wasn’t alone. He turned on the light to the area of the apartment that served as both Livingroom and kitchen. On the small couch was a tiny figure dressed in a green dress suit. Nick frowned eyeing the small mammal noting that if she was wearing a veil, then she’s be a perfect femme fatale from an old noir gangster film. Though, even without the proper attire for the role, Nick knew better than to think she was any less lethal.

“Miss Fru Fru.” He addressed her by her name, a privilege he wasn’t sure he had anymore. “What a pleasant surprise. Had I known I was going to be graced by your presence I would have made sure the cook prepared your favorite dish, Cappon magro.” He said with a minor jovial tone. “Maybe even your favorite dessert, zeppole.” 

The artic shrew had a small smile on his face. She looked at him almost fondly. “You remembered.” She said softly. She looked down for a moment before turning her gaze back to the red fox. 

“Of course, I did.” He said. He set his keys down on the table. “I don’t think I could ever forget.”

His voiced quieted as if lost in memory. He looked at her while loosening his tie. He suddenly had an uncomfortable feeling of suffocation, though he was sure that was just a war flash back. “I recall having it quite often.” He continued speaking his false “well-to-do” voice out of nervousness. He almost expected one of the polar bears to appear any second to finally snuff him, but of course, he knew better. 

The small mammal eyes shown in reminisce. “You don’t have to be afraid.” She said smiling. She knew this tone and his body language. She heard it and seen it often enough once upon a time. “Not of me.” 

Nick snorted glancing away before returning his focus on her smiling that wily smile that he knew amused her so. “I’m more afraid of you than I am of your father.” He admitted. 

Though, he suspect she knew that. It extended beyond her status as the most feared crime bosses daughter. To be honest, if she were a man she’d be a more ruthless and cruel crime boss than her father ever could be. He had seen her smile sweetly as she gave other mammals the rope that they’d eventually hang themselves with. Beneath that seemingly superficial and innocent demeanor was a woman whose intelligence and skillfulness exceeded anyone’s expectation of her.

However, that’s precisely what she wanted. She had learned long ago that to be successful she had to rely on other’s perception of her. To be what they saw and if all they saw was a bubble-headed bimbo than she was going to use that to her advantage. That’s partially why they had gotten along back in the day. It was a silent thing they knew they had in common. He knew what it was like to appear to be something to appease the world around him while trying to survive in it all the same. He kept her secrets and maybe even from the loneliness a life like that brings to a certain extent. That’s why he was still alive today. Twice…though the other time was more Judy’s doing than his that kept the crime boss from “icing” them both at the plea of his daughter. Mr. Big’s brutishness was scary, but Fru Fru’s cunning was terrifying. 

She laughed heartily. “Now now. There’s no need to flatter.” She said sweetly. 

This tone was her genuine one. He smiled remembering how she often used it on him when they were alone in the family house. It wasn’t ever inappropriate for him to be alone with her. They really had considered him family once. At the time it wasn’t uncommon to find him at the house spending time with the Big’s regardless of which one it was. 

“What are you doing here, Fru?” he asked after a few moments of silence. 

It had been so long since he had been alone with her that he really didn’t know what to say. It was old intimate knowledge of her family that kept him from knowing what to say. Not to mention what had happened that caused the fall out to begin with. The position of estrangement, of knowing someone so well and then not created an agonizing tension in the room felt by both mammals. All they seem to be able to do was stare at each other in remembrance of once was. 

She sat back against the couch. If one hadn’t known she was there Nick dare think that she would have been missed or they might have thought her a doll. Granted, a well-dressed doll, but an inanimate object nonetheless. She inhaled and let out a deep breath. “You should really come by more often.” She said. “You know you’re welcome any time.” 

“I highly doubt that.” He said folding his arms across his chest insecurely. 

“No,” she insisted. She almost looked pleadingly at him. “You really would. You could meet my daughter. Judy is so good with her and I know she would love to meet her uncle Nick.” 

Nick looked down at his arms and smiled. “I’d love to.” He didn’t make any plans. He appreciated the sentiment, but knew that his relationship with the Big family had long since run its course. 

“I know Judy is supposed to come over this weekend.” She said cheerfully. She awaited his answer, but it never came. 

When he didn’t respond she kept on smiling. He almost flinched from her frozen facial expression. She then quickly inserted herself more into the role other’s mostly saw her in. Her flighty demeanor offended him slightly. Though, he suppose he offended her first resulting in her return to this default state. “It’s obvious she’s taken care of her brothers and sisters growing up. She knows exactly what to do with little Juju. I’ll admit sometimes I like asking her advice above mama’s.” she prattled on as if she were entertaining guests or a friend she met randomly on the street instead of Nick…in his apartment alone. Just them. 

That feeling of alienation crept up behind him again. Standing over him and making him feel like he was being strangled. He silently cursed and gave in to her demand. “I’ll ask Judy if she doesn’t mind if I tag along.” He said slowly. 

Fru Fru’s fabricated smiled turned into an authentic one almost instantly. “Good.” She said. Her facial expression softened. “Sorry. Old habits.” She looked down at her hands. 

“I get it.” He said quietly putting one hand up. He knew what it was like to fall into old conman habits. He even used them on her a few times back in the day. 

“I really do want to know how you’ve been.” She said finally. She looked embarrassed at what she had just done. She rubbed her wrist. “A cop now.” She said somewhat thoughtfully. She looked over him examining his uniform. 

Nick smiled and nodded. “Yep. A cop now.” 

She twirled her hand in a circular motion. Taking the cue, Nick turned around and modeled for her. She giggled at his actions. He laughed at himself and paused to look down at his uniform. 

He reached up to touch the badge. It felt cold underneath his touch. He grasped it as if it was a life line. In some ways that is what it had become. A life line to a new life that he never dreamed of having. He gave that up a long time ago. Now that he stood before her an almost law-abiding citizen, practically one…he felt as if he lost some kind of identity. Most days he didn’t mind not knowing himself anymore. Others…he just had to push his way through them and contemplate each act or decision. 

“I never quite got to talk to you about it.” She said. “I mean we weren’t invited to the graduation.” She flattened her skirt against her legs before looking back up at him. 

He smiled at how she acted like they could have gone. Or would have wanted to in other cases. Nick’s thoughts drifted to her father reminding him of who he was talking to. “There’s not much to say. I wasn’t doing much. It seemed like the right course of action…and I knew Finnick would be fine.” He realized he was rambling. For some reason he felt like he had to justify it to her. 

She smiled knowingly. “Judy helped change a lot of things.” She said. The artic shrew bit her lip. “For better or worse you could say.” 

Nick felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess you could say that…” he cleared his throat. 

Fru Fru rested her head in her hands leaning on her knees. “You know, if you don’t soon she’ll find someone that will.” She sang teasingly. 

He smiled. “That may be in the cards…soon.” He laughed a little. He made a hand gesture as if he was holding a pack of cards.

She laughed at the memory of a card game they shared. Secret messages passed between them written on the card or encoded to what was already on the card. For fun mostly. Just notes with trivial meanings behind them. “You better.” She said. “If you don’t I just may do it for you.” 

She looked towards the window. It had long been night time, but she wouldn’t be missed. Nick was sure she told her father she was with her friends. If he even knew she was gone at all. 

“I should go.” She said sighing. 

“Yes.” He agreed. There wasn’t any reason for her to stay. He still had no idea how to talk to her anymore. “It was good to see you.” He added fairly quickly, He wasn’t lying. They had some good memories together. 

She nodded. “It was good to see you too.” 

She got up and Nick walked over and offered her his hand to help her to the floor. It just dawned on him that he didn’t know how she got up there on her own, but he didn’t put too much thought into at the moment. She walked into his open hand. He walked over to his door and paused. “Do you need…?”

“I have someone waiting for me around the corner.” She said. “I’ll be fine.”

He breathed deeply before opening the door and setting her down. “Okay. Call me if…”

“I will.” She waved her phone at him and started to text something. She paused and looked up at him. He noticed the subtle change she made to take on her absent-minded like mannerisms. Her voice became slightly higher than normal and her body language was more theatrical. 

“Daddy won’t admit it, but he misses you.” She said suddenly. “You know…you should come visit with Judy this weekend. Daddy would love to catch up with you. You could talk to him while us girls have a night in. You and daddy can discuss all kinds of things. You know, he is always full of good information and he can be very helpful when he wants to be…officer.” 

 

She tilts her head towards him before walking off. She waved at him and added a little girlie bounce to her step as she headed to the stairs. He stood there concentrating on standing up right. He felt exhausted again, but this time he couldn’t tell if it was physical or emotional. He wanted to run after her…walk after her…but Nick knew he wouldn’t get any information out of her. She made sure she got what she wanted in case he changed his mind and decided to not go to visit her with Judy this weekend. When he couldn’t see her anymore he sighed and closed the door. 

Nick leaned against the door trying to not feel terrified of talking to Mr. Big in general let alone about the case he and Judy were working on. The crime boss knew something or Fru Fru wouldn’t have said anything. Nick began to wonder why Fru Fru didn’t want Judy to talk to Mr. Big with him about the case. 

He also wondered why Fru Fru thought her father would help out the cops. He adored Judy, but she saved his daughter's life. Mr. Big had good reason too. Nick…he wronged the family on top of being a cop now. Nick thought about Judy. He should tell her that’s why he wants to go. It’d be easier than trying to convince her he just wanted to go just for a visit. She’d never believe him any way if he tried to convince her otherwise. Nick started to panic a little about the whole thing. He really didn’t want to be alone with Mr. Big…well as alone as he could be with the body guards the crime boss was sure to have around. What did he just get himself into? 

The red fox shook his head and decided he’d worry about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, I know I've been gone forever. For those of you who are reading my multi-chapter stories I do apologize that this is not a chapter for either one of them. 
> 
> I was gone in the UK for most of the summer due to family reasons and then when I got back I was job hunting. Excuses, excuses, excuses.... Well, now I have a job again and the new semester is starting Monday. All seems right with the world and where it should be. 
> 
> I do have a chapter for "Breached" in the works. I am three pages in and have no idea how long it is going to be. 
> 
> Anyway, what this fic is, I got a request to write a story about Nick's past with the Big's and while this is not it, I just wanted to write this scene while it was in my head and test out my ideas for the fic. I'm still working out the thoughts with this one. I will most likely write this scene differently for the actual story or maybe slightly different. So basically this is a tester for my own creative process. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway. all mistakes are mine. :)


End file.
